


three times Kuroo annoyed Daishou and one time Daishou retaliated

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Swearing, day 7: ghosts, three plus one things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kuroo is a ghost, and somehow, Daishou can see him. He wishes he wouldn't, though, because Kuroo is just a pain in the ass.written for haikyuu halloweek day 7: ghosts





	three times Kuroo annoyed Daishou and one time Daishou retaliated

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this dumb little thing I wrote for this day, I hope you guys will like it xx

**_one_ **

 

Suguru likes to think that he leads a normal life. He goes to his classes, never skips them, gets good grades and he can even play volleyball in the little time he has left. So of course he has to be stuck with a ghost as his flatmate. An annoying one at that, who has nothing else to do in his measly ghostly life other than bothering Suguru _all the damn time._

Because Suguru just had to be able to see ghosts. Honestly, Suguru’s not even that surprised, his luck is just that bad.

Like right now. The ghost – actually, his name is Kuroo and he has the weirdest hair Suguru’s ever seen and that’s saying something, he goes out a lot – is currently trying to distract him from studying for his test that’s coming up. He’s succeeding in his attempts, because it’s kind of hard to focus on molecular biology when there’s a ghost blowing into his ear every five minutes.

Or messing up his papers when he’s not looking. Or just simply hovering over him, reading over his shoulder. Even though he doesn’t have a body, his presence is very much noticeable, and it’s distracting.

“Kuroo, stop hovering over me and do something useful. For example you could piss off.”

Suguru can feel the grin on Kuroo’s face. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m going to lock you in the kitchen and throw salt everywhere so you can’t even move.”

“Nah, you love me too much to do that,” Kuroo answers, the grin on his face clear by his tone.

Suguru turns around, and hits Kuroo in the chest. Or he tries to, but his hand goes through his chest. Kuroo dances away from him, laughing at the scowl on Suguru’s face.

 

**_two_ **

****

Suguru is finally, _finally_ home from a long and exhausting day, and he wants nothing else besides a hot shower and then just to flop into his bed and not get up for at least 12 hours. He dumps his bag by the couch, and goes to his room to fetch clean underwear and his pajamas.

In his quest to get to bed as soon as possible, he somehow forgets the existence of his pesky, very much see-through flatmate. Which is a problem in and of itself, considering that said flatmate likes to pull pranks on him.

Stepping into the shower, he turns the water to hot, and revels in the feeling of water hitting his body. Not for long, because suddenly the pressure drops, and the water becomes cold. Suguru yelps, and opens the tap even further, turning it even hotter than it was before.

Then the pressure rises again along with the temperature, and it’s basically burning off his skin. Turning the tap back to its original position, he continues his well-deserved shower. But the same thing happens again and again, and now Suguru’s pretty sure that someone is tampering with the water in the house.

He quickly washes himself, and wraps a towel around his waist. Not wanting to alert the culprit, he leaves the water on. He opens the door as quietly as he can, sneaks out.

There, in the kitchen next to the sink, stands Kuroo, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You fucker!” Suguru growls at him, and flings a bottle of shampoo at him.

 

**_three_ **

****

The shrill sound of his alarm clock rouses Suguru from his sleep, and he halfheartedly snoozes it. Just five more minutes, and he’ll get out of the bed for sure. Actually, he doesn’t really want to get out, it’s just he has to, because he has a class that he can’t skip. If only he could’ve had a good night’s sleep, that would be great, but of course Kuroo had to keep him up by poking his side whenever he was just short of falling asleep.

His alarm rings again, and he stops it, groaning as he stretches his hands over his head. Mornings are _not_ his forte, and still half asleep he rolls out of the bed. He searches for his discarded slippers, and then slides them on. His eyes are still barely opened when he yawns, his body and brain screaming at him to get his morning coffee, so at least he could be functional and start the day.

He hasn’t even reached the door, when Kuroo pokes his head through the door. “Good morning, Daishou! Looking chipper this morning!”

Suguru, not expecting something like this, screams, and _now_ he’s truly awake. “What the actual fuck, Kuroo?”

Kuroo just grins at him. “I thought I’d see if you’re up, after all you were up pretty late last night.”

“And whose fault is that?!”

Kuroo, that bastard, only laughs at his misery. _Just you wait, Kuroo, I’ll get back at you one of these days._

 

**_plus one_ **

****

Suguru has had enough. He just wants a peaceful night, one without any interruptions from Kuroo. He did research, and found out that if he puts salt around Kuroo, he won’t be able to move, which is just perfect, and why hasn’t he heard this before? It would have made his life easier by tenfold.

Now, he only has to lure Kuroo to the place he laid the circle of salt out. He thought that if he could just make Kuroo sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen, then he could just finish the circle quickly.

“Hey, Kuroo, can you come here for a bit? I wanna test something.” No, he doesn’t but nothing else would work with the ghost.

Kuroo comes over, and looks at him questioningly. “What do you wanna test?”

“Can you sit on the chair for more than a minute? I mean, you can make a part of yourself harder so you don’t phase through objects, but it’s only for a short period f time, right?” He says, pointing at the chair.

Kuroo shrugs. “Yeah, probably,” he answers, and sits on the chair.

That’s all Suguru needed. He quickly bends down, and swipes at the salt already laid out so that the circle around the chair is full and completed. Kuroo looks at him in bewilderment.

“You didn’t-“

Suguru smirks at him. “Yes I did, and now I’m going to enjoy a peaceful evening and night. Thank you for your cooperation.”

He turns, and leaves the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Kuroo’s protesting shouts are muffled and when he puts his earphones in his ears, the sound completely disappears. He puts on his favorite album, and opens the novel he wanted to read for ages now.

_Ah, revenge does taste sweet._

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
